The Mew Stone
by Macy Webber
Summary: A boy starting his Pokemon adventure, a girl with a scarred past, and a stone that gives wonderful powers. It's the plot for my first FanFic!
1. Prolouge

**Macy Webber does not own Pokemon. She only owns the OCs. This was beta'ed by Joker of Hell.**

Prologue

It was a dark night and a few stars glittered as the moon was constantly hid behind a cloud. A large, tall, building was silhouetted against the night sky. In the building there were hallways after hallways of doors. One door stood out from all the others, it had a large red R on the front; no one dared enter that room unless called. The room was dull and dark. There were no windows but movie screens placed around the room meant for meetings and in some cases torture.

"You must befriend this boy," a booming voice declared from the shadows of the room. A picture of a boy playing with a Pokémon appeared on one of the screens, "The outcome of your performance determines Team Rocket's future."

"I realize," said a girl about twelve years old. She was dressed in the standard Team Rocket uniform kneeling before the man the voice belonged to. "If you mess this up on purpose once again," The voice was Giovanni's, the leader of Team Rocket.

"I know, I know," the girl shuddered and turned to leave the room.

"Wait dear," she stopped and turned toward the Team Rocket Boss once again, "we have already prepared the Magnemite, just in case."

She squeezed the handle of the door tight and replied, "I won't fail you Uncle."


	2. Enter Tommy!

**Macy does not own Pokemon. She does, however, own the OCs.**

Chapter 1

Tommy was lost. This morning he walked out of town confidently, never looking back, not even when his mom started crying in the distance. Now he was fumbling around with the map trying to find his way to Mt Currant. He had to get to Treetop town before the end of the week or his Grandfather would start to worry. The map showed a path but all he could see was tall grass and trees. He heard rustling behind him. "_What if a wild Pokemon is about to attack me!_ _Or maybe its team rocket, my mom warned me about them!" _he thought. Several worst-case scenarios played out in his head. "I better send out my super powerful Pokemon to protect me from any dangers," he screamed so any evil doers or wild Pokemon could hear him. He pulled a pokeball from his waist. A red beam of light shot out and a Staryu appeared. _"Now I am ready for anything," _he thought.

"Hi!" a voice said.

"Ahh," he screamed.

He stepped into his Staryu and landed on top of it in a heap. He stood up quickly and saw that his scarcer was a girl a bit older than him; her eyes were dark blue and playful but somehow looked sad. She looked at the boy, he was smaller than her, and his eyes were a brilliant green but showed fear.

"Hi," she said again. "I'm sorry I scared you. I heard you screaming about something and I wanted to check it out."

"It's okay, I am just a bit scared right now because I just left town for the first time and I'm lost," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm not dangerous," she smiled but the words tormented her conscious. "I am Elyse."

"I'm Tommy. It's Nice to meet you Elyse!" he said, "You wouldn't happen to know the way to Treetop Town, would ya?"

"I was just on my way there. I would like it if you came with me." She said. "I would love to, let's go!" he shouted. She parted the grass in front of her revealing a path. He ran right ahead glad he was finally going in the right direction.

"So Elyse do you have any badges yet," Tommy asked, he had been asking questions for an hour now.

"Yes, twenty-four of them." She replied. "Wow! So you have all of them from Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, and do you have any from Sinnoh?" He said.

"No, that's why I am here." She said. "You know, I trained back home with the gym leader Gardenia. She was so surprised I choose a water type as my starter instead of a grass type that I had trained with."

Elyse suddenly became curious, "Why did you choose a water type?"

"Even though I played and trained with grass types all my life, I felt a connection with water types. I watched the trainers who bravely fought against Gardenia with water, the Pokemon were graceful even near defeat. One day I will be a water type gym leader even stronger than Gardenia," he said.

She remembered back to a time her dream was to be a gym leader, when she was still full of hope. "Enough about me what's your favourite type," he asked.

"Fire," she replied. "_Back to questions"_ she thought. "Oh, can I see your Pokemon," his eyes lit up. She laughed, "All in due time."

Growl!

"What was that?" Elyse exclaimed.

"I think it was my stomach." Tommy said.

"Let's stop and eat," she giggled.

They sat down by a pond and ate sandwiches that Elyse found in her backpack. Suddenly a Pokemon leaped out of the water splashing them ruining their lunch.

"Hey!" yelled Tommy, "I wasn't finished eating and now I'm soaking wet!"

He was infuriated. Elyse, however, was smiling. "Tommy, you want to become a water type gym leader right," she asked, he nodded still mad, "than go catch that Pokemon, I think it will make a great addition to your team." "You saw what it was? Was it a Piplup or a Lumineon?" he started naming of every water type Pokemon he could think of.

"You'll have to catch it and see." She replied.

Tommy was standing in the water looking around for the mysterious water type Pokemon. "How am I supposed to catch it?" Tommy asked.

"Here," she handed him an old beat up fishing rod.

"You cast the line into the water and when you see the bobber moving you reel it in," she explained.

"Okay, so I cast the line," he said and casted it perfectly,

"You're a natural," she said. He smiled and focused on the bobber.

"It moved! It moved!" he yelled.

"Pull it in," she yelled back.

He pulled with all his might and out came a Feebas, an ugly Feebas. Tommy stared at it for a second, then looked at Elyse, she nodded and said, "Go on."

He took a pokeball from his waist, and threw it at the fish. It wiggled four times before stopping. "A Feebas, that's who ruined our lunch?"

"Yep," Elyse smiled, "You did it! You caught your first Pokemon."

For the rest of the day Tommy was quiet, he every once in awhile pull out his Feebas' pokeball and just look at it. Elyse was puzzled by Tommy's behaviour, to the point she didn't notice what time it was.

"Elyse, don't you think we should set up camp for the night," Tommy said his first words in hours.

Elyse snapped back to reality, "Yes we should."

They found a clearing in the forest that was close to the road. Tommy made a pop-up tent and a sleeping bag appear from his backpack. The camp was set up in a matter of moments and soon they were sitting around a campfire in silence.

"Tell me, what's up?" Elyse asked.

"What do you mean," Tommy looked surprised. "You have barley said a word since you caught your Feebas." Elyse said.

"It's just, I imagined catching a prettier and stronger Pokemon first," he confessed.

Elyse looked at him kindly and said, "Your Feebas may look ugly but deep down it is beautiful Pokemon, but it can only show it on the outside if you believe in it."

Tommy smiled then yawned, "I'm going to bed. Oh wait! Thank you for everything, Elyse. Travelling with you makes me feel safe and like I always know where I am going."

She gave him a weak smile and mumbled, "Yeah, right."

Tommy's soft snoring could be heard from the outside of the tent. Elyse checked to make sure he was sleeping, and opened her communicator.

"I have made contact with the boy," she said into the phone.

"Excellent," Giovanni said, "stay close with him till the object is in your possession."

"Affirmative, Elyse out." Elyse closed the phone and tried to keep from crying


	3. Eyes Tell All

**Macy: Hi Macy here! I don't understand why people put disclaimers in, OF COURSE I DON'T OWN POKEMON! If I did there this would happen, and more romance too. Anyway here is the 2****nd**** chapter of The Mew Stone.  
Jenna: You're not the only one in that situation there Mace.**

Tommy looked into Elyse's eyes, he had only known her for a few days but he could already tell what she was thinking by observing her eyes. Ever since he woke up that first morning after he caught his Feebas, her eyes showed guilt and she barely said a word. He kept puzzling over what was making her so gloomy and more importantly how to snap her out of it.

"Elyse!" he yelled he had finally figured it out, "Let's have a battle." Surely that would bring her out of her trance.

"No way squirt, you are nowhere close to being able to challenge me," she smirked, with just the mention of a battle her mood was lifting. He smiled his plan was working.

"Come on Elyse, I have been training my Staryu for days now, I think I'm ready," he pleaded. "_He had been training?_" She thought,_ "Were have I been?" _ In fact she hadn't been paying attention to much of to anything lately. The guilt was starting to get to her.

"Fine, but no crying when you lose," she said. He looked into her eyes, they were confident and playful, and she was starting to act like the girl Tommy had met a few days ago. He tossed his pokeball into the air, the beam of light shot out revealing his Staryu.

"Go Bee," she yelled as she tossed one of her pokeballs in the air, Tommy was expecting some sort of bug type to come out with a nickname like that, he was surprised to see a large orange dragon in front of him. Elyse saw his startled look, "This is Bee, my Charizard he was my first pokemon, and of course he was a Charmander back then." She smiled; she had been training this pokemon in all the pokemon leagues around the world, preparing for the day she was assigned the mission she was born for. Tommy saw a proud look in her eye, he thought Elyse was back. _Great I have a type advantage, this should be easy, _he thought.

"Go Staryu, water pulse," Tommy said, the water came out flying at Bee with great force, when it hit, the Charizard didn't look harmed. Bee shook the water off with little effort and awaited his orders.

Elyse fake yawned and looked bored, "Bee flamethrower." Bee shot out intense flames making Tommy's Staryu faint on contact. Tommy's jaw dropped.

"Bu-But I had t-type advantage," Tommy stuttered. He knew Elyse was good but he didn't think she was good enough to knock out his Staryu without breaking a sweat.

"Type advantage isn't everything you know, my Bee has a high level and attack power, you only got your pokemon four days ago, were as I got mine when I was ten over three years ago," she returned Bee to his pokeball as she spoke. She giggled and turned back to the road. She glanced to her side and saw two familiar shadowy figures hiding in the trees, "_What are they doing here," _she thought. She started to panic, she couldn't let Tommy see them, "Hey Tommy," he glanced up. He was still grumbling about his loss claiming it was so unfair, "there are a lot of sitrus berry trees around here, so could you go and get some from the trees over there now," she pushed him toward the forest on the other side from the figures, "Take your time," she called as he walked away.

"Gosh, you win one battle and you think that I'm your servant who will fetch you food when it pleases you," Tommy grumbled as he reached for the first berry, "What's with the sudden craving for berries anyway," he told his Staryu. It shrugged and shot a water gun at one of the berries causing it to fall. He looked at the next berry it was high above his reach, he sighed, this was going to take a while.

She sighed loudly and rushed over to the figures as soon as Tommy was far enough away. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"You're not happy to see us?" one of the figures gasped in mock shock. The other giggled at the other's expression. They were both wearing a blue team rocket uniform, the standard uniform for prison guards. They both had similar brown hair, and the same colored blue-green eyes.

"Jack, you know if he saw you my whole cover could have been blown," she said, she sighed she couldn't stay mad at them after all they had done for her, "but yes I am happy to see you both. "She gave them a warm smile.

"Elyse stop complaining, honestly you worry too much," the girl figure said, "If we were spotted we could just pretend like we were trying to steal your pokemon and we would let you defeat us."

"Wait Angie, let?" Elyse said with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine then you would beat us and he would be convinced you were good even more than he is now," Angie said rolling her eyes. Elyse giggled, she was glad to see her only two friends from the headquarters, the twins, Jack and Angie.

"Staryu use water gun on the berry again," Tommy said, it nodded and shot a stream of water at the sitrus berry for the tenth time. It wiggled a bit but it wouldn't fall off. "Ugg, why won't this berry let go," he cried, He and his Staryu fell over. They had been trying to pick that berry for the longest time. "Come on Staryu we have to try to get it off a different way," Tommy said standing up. The Staryu looked at its master, "star?" it asked questionably.

"What are you doing here anyway," Elyse asked the twins.

"Do we need an excuse to see our friend?" Angie said.

"No, but if my uncle finds you left your post, he won't like it too much. You know him," she said.

"Don't worry, we cleared it with the boss, he wanted to know if your mission is going as well as your reports say. I don't think he trusts you. He doesn't want you to complete the assignment like last time," Jack's voice trailed off. She flinched but pushed the memories off.

"Well sense you're here, I need a favor. I want to help Tommy with his confidence so," Elyse looked at them with pleading eyes.

"No way, remember we don't want a repeat of what happened last time. You can't get close with him." Jack said and shook his head.

"Please, I just want to do him a favor so I don't feel so guilty. I promise it won't end up like it did last time." She pleaded. The twins looked uneasily at each other, but nodded in agreement.

"Just a little higher Staryu," Tommy was being lifted up by his Staryu, " I almost got it," his hands were mere two inches away from grabbing the berry, then he heard a scream. "Whoa," he said as he toppled over, "What was that?" he said standing up, "Let's check it out Staryu," his pokemon nodded in agreement as his master raced to the path. Tommy was shocked by the sight. He spotted a pair of team rocket members that were floating in a hot air balloon, holding six pokeballs.

"OH no Tommy, it's horrible, those nasty team rocket members stole all my pokemon! You have to stop them!" She said worried.

"Don't worry Elyse I'll stop them. Go Staryu," he yelled. The pokemon appeared from behind the bushes within seconds, it stood awaiting its orders, "Use water pulse!" The stream of water shot toward the balloon.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jack said, "Go Kadabra use psychic," he tossed his poke ball into the air, revealing his psychic-type pokemon. With a wave of its hand the Kadabra stopped the flow of water and sent it right back at the Staryu. It hit the Staryu with such great force that it knocked it over. "Use Phywave Kadabra," Jack yelled. The beam of energy hit his Staryu so quickly that Tommy couldn't do anything about it. Staryu fell to the floor and its eyes looked like whirls.

"Return," Tommy said and sent his Staryu back into its pokeball. He pulled his last pokeball off his belt and reluctantly sent it out, "Go Feebas," Tommy muttered. The fish pokemon appeared and flopped about.

"A Feebas is the thing that's going to stop us? That ugly pokemon couldn't defeat me in a million years," Jack said as Angie broke out laughing, "Use psychic and put it out of its misery." The fish withered as invisible energy shot at it. It was struggling to keep from fainting. Angie kept laughing harder. "_It's all over!" _Tommy thought, "_Wait, what Elise did say about believing in it?"_

"Come on Feebas, you can do it," he felt something well up inside of him as he spoke the words, "I- I believe in you!" he shouted. The little pokemon hearing those words gave it a new found courage, it truly believed it was beautiful, and Tommy did too. Rays of light shot out from the little fish. Tommy gasped, in front of him a new pokemon appeared from where his Feebas sat, it looked amazing and beautiful. "Wow, what is this?" Tommy said not taking his eyes off the new pokemon before him.

"Milotic, the tender pokemon, Milotic is able to soften human anger and hatred by emitting soothing frequencies from its body; it is the evolution of Feebas." Elyse said mimicking a pokedex.

"Got it Elyse, go Milotic use tackle!" he yelled, but instead of it tackling its tail glowed and water swirled around it. "Cool, Elyse?" he looked over at where Elyse was sitting.

"It's called aqua tail," she told him.

"Use aqua tail on Kadabra!" he said turning back to the battle, the Milotic's tail slammed into the Kadabra. It fell over backward onto the twins.

"Fine you win, have your pokemon back," Angie yelled and dropped the pokeballs form the balloon. Elyse ran up and caught them before they could hit the ground, "We will be back, and we will be stronger," she yelled as they floated off. Elyse watched as Angie winked at her, she only smiled back.

"And then Feebas evolved in an explosion of light into a Milotic, then it's tail glowed and smacked into that Kadabra sending it flying!" he finished. Elyse sighed, it had only been two hours scene he defeated the twins but he had already told her the story fifty times, "Ooo, Elyse I can see Treetop Town from here," he yelled and raced ahead. She giggled and ran to catch up. She didn't get very far before she heard Tommy screech, "What snuck up on me," he looked around until he saw a little gray pokemon floating in front of him, "Oh, it's just a pokemon. Elyse do you know what it's called," he yelled out to her.

She ran over to Tommy's side to see what he was talking about. She looked around then stopped in her tracks, "it's a Magnemite," she uttered the word as if they were choking her.

"So a Magnemite, cool, wait Elyse what's wrong?" he turned to see kneeling on the floor trembling as tears streaming down her face, "Elyse! Snap out of it, what's wrong?" he yelled shaking her.

"I won't do it again, please don't, I promise!" she cried over and over again, "I will do whatever just please don't!" Tommy stared in horror; this was not Elyse, the girl who had taught him to believe.

"Someone please help," he yelled again and again hoping someone close by would hear. Elyse's muttering stopped, he looked down to the floor, she had fainted, "How could of this happened?"

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for being so late, if you review I will update faster and you get cake too so it's a win-win situation!-Macy**


	4. Battles, Icecream, and Love

**I don't own pokemon, get over it, I have.-Macy**

"Do you think she'll be alright Grandpa?" Tommy asked the man standing next to him. He looked over at Elyse who was lying on the couch across from him.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine, she just needs rest that's all," the old man smiled at the little boy as he sighed. Tommy had carried her all the way to his grandpa's house in Treetop Town when she collapsed. What happened, and why, Tommy still couldn't figure out. As soon as she saw the Magnemite she cried until she fainted, not seeming to be able to hear him.

"What do you think happened to her?" He asked.

"I believe something happened to her, not sure what, that was so traumatizing that when ever she sees something related to the event she goes into a state of shock making her think that the event is currently happening." Tommy's grandpa said.

"So a Magnemite had something to do with that 'event' that you were talking about," Tommy inquired.

"Most likely," he replied.

"I'll ask her what happened when she wakes up then," he decided.

"No Tommy," he warned, "If you ask about it, it might send her back into that state of shock. When she wakes up don't tell her what happened make something up." Tommy nodded, "Shh, I think she is waking up."

"Umm, Tommy, what happened? Where am I?" Elyse slowly arose from the couch, "I remember running to you because you called then nothing."

"Well, um, you ran up and tripped. You hit your head real hard so you fainted so I carried you here." Tommy said. She nodded, that seemed to make sense to her.

"Where is here?" she asked puzzled.

"This is my Grandpa's house. Grandpa meet Elyse, Elyse meet Grandpa," Tommy said. Tommy's grandpa smiled and waved, "He's an archeologist you know, and he just discovered these cool ruins." Elyse suddenly became interested.

"Really? I'd love to see them sometime," she asked, she was so close.

"I was just about to ask you two to come with me on the next expiation tomorrow afternoon," He told her cheerfully.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't what to intrude." She acted totally concerned.

"Oh nonsense, any friend of Tommy's can be trusted. While you were asleep Tommy told me all about you. You seem to be a witty young girl, I'd be delighted to share my findings with you," He finished.

"Really Grandpa, she can come with?" Tommy's eyes lit up the room.

"Yes Tommy she can. For now how bout you show her around town." He said.

"Come on Elyse let's go then, there's the flower shop and ooh the ice cream shop, I suggest stopping there and," he listed off all the places in town as he walked out the door. She chuckled and followed him outside. "Now here's the flower shop," Tommy told Elyse and stopped in front of a green building with flowers and berry trees all around it.

"Excuse me, do you need anything?" A boy wearing an apron stained with dirt came up to them.

"No we're just looking around," Tommy told the older boy. Elyse looked at him for a moment and thought hard.

"What is your name sir," she said. She looked him over brown hair and eyes, glasses, and a bandana holding his hair back. She especially noticed the pokeballs around his waist.

"Its Sheldon ma'am," he fumbled with his glasses.

"I bet you're a grass type trainer, am I right?" she nodded at his pokeballs.

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked.

"I can tell because you work at a flower shop, and these flowers were probably grown by you. People who have a green thumb can easily train grass types, am I right? Also your pokemon are all evolutions of bedew because these roses around the shop seem to be grown quite well concluding you have a rose pokemon, correct? " she decided. He looked at her in amazement how did she know all about his training style and pokemon by just a few glances.

"Your correct ma'am," he uttered.

"I want a battle then, right here in front of the shop will do," she challenged.

"Okay," he agreed hopping it would be okay with his boss.

"Great, Tommy will referee, right?" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'd be happy to," he nodded and stood in the middle of the two trainers, "The two on two battle between flower shop employee Sheldon and the amazing Elyse, will now commences" he yelled.

"Oh Tommy I'm flattered," she said, and Tommy started to blush. "I send out Corduroy!" she declared as her reveled pokemon turned out to be a ponyta.

"Type advantage won't help you Elyse, go Talia," a roseraid appeared from his pokeball. Tommy looked at both trainers.

"Begin," He yelled, passersby's had stopped to watch the match, and soon they had gathered quite a crowd, many going into the shop to buy flowers.

"Use fire spin Corduroy," she commanded.

"Dodge it Talia, then use stun spore," he shouted. The pokemon dodged it gracefully, from the bouquet on its arms, yellow dust sprinkled all over the ponyta.

"No Corduroy, try to get up and use flamethrower," Elyse told he pokemon. It struggled but was able to hit the Roserade with some small flames. The other pokemon although very strong suffered tremendous damage.

"Keep going Talia, and use leech seed," Sheldon said, his pokemon sent little seeds to the immobile and vines rapped all around it. It struggled for a few moments then fainted, even with the type advantage, Ponyta couldn't keep going.

"Ponyta is unable to battle," Tommy called. He was worried Elyse would lose; she was only down to one pokemon.

"Thank-you Corduroy, return," she recalled her pokemon, "Valerie, it's your turn!" Her pokemon was reveled to be a Ninetails, "Use will-o-wisp Val," she called out. Blue flames shot out of her mouth hitting the roseraid square on.

"Come on Talia, keep trying," he pleaded. The pokemon stood up but quickly fell over in a faint, "Thanks Talia you did your best. Thyme your up next," his pokemon turned out to be a Budew, "Use leech seed Thyme."

"Were not falling for that again, dodge it Val," she said. The ninetales leaped out of the way, "Use flamethrower now," the bedew, not being as strong as Talia fainted as soon as the flames hit it.

"Thanks Thyme, next time you'll win," he promised, "Good battle, uh," he tried to remember her name.

"It's Elyse, remember that name, I assure you we will meet again.

"Thanks, Elyse, I'll be waiting here if you need me," he waved as she and Tommy walked away.

"Good job Elyse, you're truly are amazing, so let's go to the ice-cream parlor for a reward," he raced off in the direction of the parlor. Elyse knew it was really a reward for him. She walked absent mindedly into the shop nocking into someone making her fall.

"Watch it bub," she stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at the boy whom made her trip. Her eyes met his and time just froze. Tommy had heard the commotion and raced over to Elyse. He looked into her eyes and then into the strangers. He was good at reading emotions through the eyes, he saw one thing: love at first sight. Oddly he didn't feel sad, he had a slight crush on Elyse but their eyes showed they were meant for each other.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ian, I work here," he muttered.

"I'm Elyse and it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." She blushed.

"Can I treat you to some ice-cream?"

"Sure," she said she hoped he was a good battler; maybe her uncle would let him into Team Rocket.

Soon they had finished their treat, and were heading out. "Bye Elyse, I hope to see you soon." Ian said waving to them.

"Me too Ian, perhaps tomorrow," she hoped.

"Perhaps," he called out to her truly wanting that perhaps to be a yes.

**Macy here! Did I do a good job with the battle? Please review and tell me. Don't worry I won't forget about Sheldon, he may come back in the future… Anyways do you like Ian? I hope you weren't hoping for Tommy and her to get together. Next Issue we will finally find out why my story title is ****The Mew Stone. ****Please review!-Macy**


	5. Yet

**Let's see … Nope! Don't own Pokemon.**

"What does this say grandpa?" Tommy raced through the dim cavern, stopping in front of a wall covered with pictures and ancient text.

"Tommy, this is probably the most important writing found, of the ancient world to date," his grandpa's voice was filled with excitement waiting to jump at the chance to tell the story carved into the cave.

"Well, what does it say," Tommy was ready to burst from anticipation. His grandpa winked, and told his tale.

"From what we can make out, a long time ago a war waged between Pokemon and humankind. It was fierce, no side would back down, however not everyone wanted to fight. It says, one man and a mew tried talking each side into stopping, but their pleading was in vain. It only angered the two sides even more calling them traitors and banishing them from everyone else," Tommy's grandpa paused to add to the suspense, "In exile, they formed a plan. The mew, however was growing weak, supplies were limited it didn't have any hope. So it put all of its powers into an ordinary stone, before it died, turning it a brilliant pink. The stone gave the man several powers; the man used the stone to restore peace and watch over all the land. In memory of his friend he named the stone the Mew Stone. Before he died he sealed the stone away supposedly in this cave. The stone doesn't work for just anyone though, it is written here that after a thousand years from his death another person will come who can weald the power of the stone," Tommy was mystified.

"So cool, have you found the stone yet?" he said, jumping in excitement.

"Actually, that's what we're working on right now. That reminds me, you should meet my junior assistant, Ian," he walked down the cave towards the end of the cave where several people were carefully removing the rock, he pulled over a boy wearing an archeologist outfit, "Meet my new assistant,"

"Ian," Elyse said, she was surprised to see him here, "What are you doing here, ice-cream not glamorous enough for you," she joked.

"Oh, Elyse I'm surprised to see you here too. About the ice-cream shop, it's only a part-time job. I want to be a famous archeologist one day. Until then, Prof. Sprint made me his assistant to see first hand how it's done," Ian said.

"That's cool, I'm here because Tommy is Prof. Sprint's grandson," she said and looked at Tommy, he nodded and looked eagerly around the room.

"You must already know Elyse well. Ian, you never told me you had a girlfriend," Prof. Sprint chuckled and walked toward the diggers. Elyse knew his face was turning a dark pink even if it was too dark to see it.

"I don't have a girlfriend yet," Ian protested. One of his words stood out for Elyse, yet.

"Have you found the Mew Stone yet," Tommy asked Ian, breaking up the awkward moment.

"Actually, everyone here is working on that very thing. If what the wall says is true, the person who can control the stone could be someone in this very room. This chamber is roughly over one-thousand years old, so the person who controls the stone has to have been born." Ian sounded almost as excited as Tommy. Elyse looked over to Tommy; she didn't know if she could do it, the time was approaching; soon the holder of the stone would be reveled. Tommy had rushed over to his grandfather leaving Elyse and Ian alone.

"So Ian, when you said you didn't have a girlfriend, you said you didn't have a girlfriend yet," her voice trailed off and she stared at the floor.

"What I mean is that, what I mean, I mean that, that, I um," he struggled to say what he meant. He finally gathered enough courage to get it out, "I mean that, when I met you yesterday, as soon as I saw your eyes I felt as I'd known you forever, I never wanted you to leave, I want to know you more." He looked into her eyes and her into his.

"Ian, I," a loud crash followed by several shouts interrupted her.

"Elyse, I think we found the stone," Tommy yelled. Elyse looked at Ian and sighed then ran to the opening in the cave. The walls were covered in symbols and pictures, in the center of the room stood a pedestal, it had a smooth, gray rock sitting on it.

"This can't be right, that pebble couldn't possibly be the magical rock. Maybe the writing on the walls can tell us what's the meaning of this," the professor and several other men began deciphering the text. Elyse stood straight up and walked toward the rock, with the only people watching being Tommy and Ian, se picked up the rock. All the writing on the wall began to glow, startling all the workers causing them to turn to see Elyse's eyes glowing the same color. In a flash of light, the stone changed to a transparent pink. Elyse knew what she had to do, she had been preparing for this moment all her life.

"Hyper Beam," she whispered and pointed her hand up to the celling. A bright ray of light shot from her hand destroying the roof of the cave. The light was so blinding, that no one could see what was happening. After the light had died, and the smoke cleared, Prof. Sprint looked around for Tommy, Ian, and Elyse, with no avail.

"There gone, she must have taken them, but why?" the professor had been stumbling around town looking for his assistant and his grandson.

"Sir, what happened," a teen asked the prof. He looked at the boy, he had seen him sometime working at the flower shop.

"I'm afraid son, that a girl, named Elyse, has kidnapped two people very near to me, and I honestly don't know what to do." He shook his head.

"No, she couldn't have," Sheldon stood in shock, how could she of kidnapped someone, "You shouldn't worry sir." He tried to think she did it for a good cause.

"Your right, the wall," he remembered.

"I am sir?" Sheldon asked.

"Right before the explosion I had decoded most of the ancient text. It read, "I Saritops, holder of the Mew Stone, has seen what shall come. You are not to be worried, the answer is a matter of believing," the professor turned and ran to his colleagues to share what he had discovered leaving Sheldon to be confused.

"Elyse, I know you're you there somewhere, in case you make the right choice, which I hope you do, I'll keep my promise, to never forget." He turned back to the flower shop. He paused on his way back, thinking he heard someone say, "I'll try,"

**Ok class raise your hands if you thought for a minute Tommy was the holder. Or actually I'd prefer it in an review (nudge, nudge, hint, hint**)-Macy


	6. Ace

**Sorry it's so late, I broke my computer, and btdubs don't drop your computer out a window it does NOT help the computer. I don't own pokemon; if I did I would have known the information above.**

"Where am I," Ian woke slowly, he looked around, the room he was in was dark. From what he could tell there were no windows, but something else was there instead, that he couldn't make out. The thing he saw the clearest was a large door that sat behind him. He tried to get up, but he was handcuffed to the chair he was sitting in. He pulled with all his might, but only succeeded in bruising his wrists.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you," spot lights came on to a throne in front of Ian; sitting on it was a man with menacing eyes. On his suit's pocket was a blood red R, Ian realized where he must be. "Welcome Ian to Team Rocket, my niece told me so much about you," his voice was sharp, his mouth fixed with a frown.

"Let me go, I want nothing to do with you," Ian's words made Giovanni's eyebrows rise.

"Oh Really? That would only make my niece unhappy," He said. Another spotlight turned on revealing another person in the room. At first Ian didn't know what to feel, betrayal, sadness, anger, until shock overcame him. Standing next to the boss was Elyse wearing a Team Rocket uniform, with a pink stone hanging by a necklace chain around her neck, swaying back and forth. She tried not to make eye contact with him, looking every which way.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"Simple, she was just doing a favor for her favorite uncle," Giovanni had reached his favorite part in torture; messing with the mind. Elyse looked at him finally, she knew this wasn't going to work, but she had to try.

"Ian please, you should join team rocket together nothing will stop us. Everything will be ours, we can always be together," she pleaded.

"No," he said icily.

"I would listen to the girl, with the power of the stone on our side, it would be wise to join us," Giovanni said.

"The power of the stone?" Ian was slowly realizing what was going on.

"Yes of course, did you think her meeting Tommy was by chance? I have had this planned out from the moment I learned of the stone, she just had to gain the trust of the boy so the boy's grandfather would too, leading her to the stone," Giovanni said slyly.

"That would mean," Ian began.

"Yes Ian, I Elyse, niece of the great Giovanni, is the true owner of the Mew Stone. I have been trained scene I was little to use the powers of the stone. I started out trying to deceive you but my feelings were for real, please join Team Rocket, I really do love you," Elyse shouted, she didn't want to lie anymore.

"I do too Elyse," he whispered head down, tears dripped from his face, "but I can't join Team Rocket, what you are doing is wrong and if-if that means I can't be with you, so be it," he stopped crying, he had made his feelings disappear leaving him hollow. He didn't make another sound, he just stared down blankly.

"No," she whispered, it was happening again, "forever," she whispered, memories flooding over her. She hoped it would be different this time, "Ace," she breathed out. Giovanni's eyes widened, he couldn't have her thinking about him again. She couldn't betray him yet, not when he had gotten so far. It was a long difficult process to make her get over him; he couldn't have it happen again.

"Elyse, check up on the other prisoner please, I'll try to convince this one to join, don't worry," Giovanni urged her.

"Okay," she walked out slowly through the large doors; he had hoped that seeing the other boy would take her mind off the boy he had tried so hard to make her forget. He was too late, no matter how much it hurt, her mind was already trying to remember the boy with the leather jacket and the gleaming smile, Ace.

She was the top agent at the time caring out missions with ease and not letting guilt get to her. Her heart had been hardened by years of grueling training under her uncle; her only friends were a pair of twins who seemed to understand her, being the children of an elite agent themselves, all they knew was Team Rocket so she didn't understand why they always wanted her to be happy. Every time they would greet her they would ask if she was happy, maybe they knew something she didn't, something about happiness and joy. She learned what was it soon enough, when she met him.

She was robbing a pokemon center by the cycling road in Kanto for some rare pokemon. She had sneaked into the room where they kept the pokemon undetected she was just about to steal it all, when she heard a loud bang on the door. She hid quickly behind a shelf, hoping she wouldn't be caught: it would blemish her perfect record of never getting captured, but it would also break her record of always completing her missions. The pounding got louder and louder till the door burst open.

"Hey guys check it out jackpot," from what she could see it was a boy with hair slicked back with grease and a cheap leather jacket on that stepped into the room. He had a gang of bikers with him. "You three, Raul, Virgil, and Zeek grab all the pokeballs, hurry fore someone sees us got it?" the boy who turned out to be the leader told them. The grunted in response and started to throw pokeballs into burlap sacks. How he came to be the leader of all these big, brawny men was a mystery to her, he was scrawny, any one of these men could take him.

They were making such a racket; she was surprised no one had found them yet. She couldn't have them messing up her mission. She sprang from her hiding place and punched the Raul guy in the face then quickly swiped the bag of pokemon out of his hands. "What the…" Raul quickly recovered and looked at his attacker, "Hey guys look this little girly thinks she can save the pokemon from us!" The whole gang started to laugh except the leader. Maybe that's how he came to be in charge, he had some brains. She smirked then grabbed Raul's hand and flipped him over into four other team members, the rest charged at her. She tossed a pokeball into the air releasing a charizard.

"I would leave before Bee incinerates you," she whispered in a low murderous tone. The bikers ran from the room, Raul quickly got up and rushed out. The only one who stayed was the leader; maybe she was wrong thinking he was smart.

"You amaze me girly, I don't think you're here to save these pokemon," he moved closer to her.

"You are probably right," she replied, her voice back to normal.

"How bout you join my team sweet stuff," he leaned into her. He received a swift smack to the face.

"In your dreams you hooligan," she huffed. He rubbed his face with his hand.

"Names Ace, what's yours baby," she couldn't believe he was still trying to sweet talk her but she responded anyway.

"Elyse _baby_" she said.

"Elyse huh, think about my offer if we ever meet again, remember my name promise?" Ace asked her.

"Sure thing I promise," she rolled her eyes.

"Stop right there crooks I am Officer Jenny of the Kanto police force you have the right to remain silent," A familiar figure appeared at the doorway with several officers behind her, "You are under arrest."

"Not today," Elyse said, she grabbed Ace and jumped out the window. They both rolled out with the shattered glass.

"Okay ow," Ace said rubbing his head.

"Get up baby and get your motorbike and get us out of here!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay ease up girly," he said racing to his bike starting it up.

"They're escaping, after them," she called to a team of growlithe who jumped out the window and started to race after them. They both hopped on the bike.

"Step on it baby," Elyse held on to him as the bike lurched forward, "I can see your smirk," she yelled at him as they zoomed off. They drove for miles then they hid in a forest.

"Go weezing," he said, and then a floating, purple, blob appeared from one of his pokeballs. "Use smog on us now," purple smoke emanated from his pokémon's mouth that smelled so foul that it made Elyse gag.

"What did you do?" she said gasping for fresh air.

"Disguised our scent girly those growlithe have a wicked sense of smell. They would track us down in a heart beat, you wouldn't want that girly would you," he paused, "Well I have to find the rest of my gang, keep the pokemon I stole as a gift girly," he smiled his teeth gleamed against the light of his motorcycle's head light.

"You mean I stole baby," she said.

"Whatever, remember my name, Ace, I assure you we will meet again, remember keep your promise kay?" he told her looking into her eyes; his were a dazzling blue, a blue she wouldn't see anywhere else for a long time. They stood eyes locked, for what seemed like forever in a second. She finally broke silence with her promise.

"I'll try."

With that he drove off leaving her to walk back to headquarters alone with the stolen pokemon, pondering what just happened, hoping they would see each other really soon. In a few days they did. She was assigned to investigate the cycling road. Apparently there was a dead drop of a rival team somewhere that had information that could help destroy the organization. All she had to do was find it, but that was easier said than done; it was hidden pretty well.

She ended up hanging by her knees on the railing of the bridge inspecting the wall looking for some loose brick or panel that could conceal a hidden message. She was doing great keeping her balance, until she heard the rumbling of a motorbike behind her. It suddenly stopped then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey girly watcha doing, hanging around?" Ace laughed at his own joke. Elyse was so surprised by his sudden arrival that she lost her balance and started to fall. She thought it was over till a hand grabbed her firmly and pulled her up back to the surface. "Don't worry I gotcha," he said soothing her. Maybe she was wrong he seemed pretty strong.

"Thanks Ace, but what are you doing her baby," She asked him still being held by his warm hands. He realized how he was holding her and let her go quickly as possible.

"This is where my gang hangs out everyday, now why are you here," Ace asked.

I'm looking for some information someone hid here," she tried not to give too much away.

"I think I can help you with that," he waltzed over to a flag pole on the bridge and pulled the flag down, written on the flag was exactly what she was looking for.

"Ace how?" she asked in wonderment.

"Saw a guy take down the real flag and put this one up here, figured that's what you were talking about," he shrugged his shoulders trying to be modest.

"Thanks a lot baby, but I got to go now," Elyse had to rush to get this information to her uncle as soon as possible.

"Well you know where to find me, so come and visit sometime kay, always remember your promise.

"I'll try," she replied.

**Well notice how some of the things Ace said sound familiar? I wonder why? I don't but you do! Next chapter I'll continue with the flash back and back to present time too. Until next time, never drop your computer out a window!-Macy (Please Review hint, hint nudge, nudge)**


	7. Time repeats itself

**Macy is here, the beginning of this is still in the flashback btdubs. (Insert disclaimer here)**

Elyse visited Ace almost everyday; she would make some excuse to leave headquarters then would head over to the flag pole. He would be waiting there motorcycle already started, and then they would zoom off, she would hold on to him tight enjoying the breeze. They would stop at a hill at the end of the road and lie down and talk about how well his 'business' was going.

"Yesterday we robbed a pokemart, stole all their ultraballs," he bragged.

She sat up, "Really baby, and you didn't get caught?"

"Well, we dropped a few running from the police," he shrugged, "Still sold them for a pretty penny, how bout you?"

She tried to be as vague as possible, "Took down a team that was trying to stop my own."

"What's your team?" he asked.

"Um, well, it's a," she looked around and spotted his gang riding up to them, "Look it's your team," she quickly changed the subject.

"You're still hangin out with the girly, Ace?" Raul stepped off his bike he wasn't too enthusiastic when he found out Ace accepted Elyse as a friend a few days ago.

"Leave her alone Raul," he told him.

"Don't worry baby I can take him, remember our first encounter Raul?" she sneered. Raul grunted and backed off.

"Let's go guys," Raul signaled with his hand for the rest to leave. Ace and Elyse were all alone again and back to lying down on the hill staring at the clouds.

"Elyse I," he looked around for something to give her, he quickly spotted a daisy in a nearby patch of grass he picked it and gave it to her, "Elyse I like you girly."

She took the flower and twirled, "I do too baby." From then on they were a couple in a sense, much to the disdain of Raul, she would come on raids with them, and they got spotted less often with her around. She started to make plans to have him join Team Rocket, while he started to make plans for something else.

One day on their hill they were laughing and talking when Ace dropped the bomb. "Girly you know I was thinking, I want to be an archeologist someday."

"What being a part of a gang not glamorous enough for you." She joked not thinking he was serious.

"No, I mean I was always fascinated with it, I studied about it a lot before my gang days," he said.

"You mean it?" she asked, she knew her uncle was going to drop by any minute to offer him a spot in Team Rocket.

"Yeah, so I quit my gang made Raul the leader," he told her, "You need a guy who has a real job it's what you deserve, I think you should quit your team too, I don't want to be an outlaw anymore." Her heart stopped.

"Ace I," she started but her uncle and some of his executives came up to them.

"So this is the boy you were talking about Elyse, I hope he is worthy of my time, so Ace I presume, do you want to join Team Rocket," he offered.

"What Elyse, you're a part of Team Rocket?" Ace asked.

She nodded, "Come on Ace join us, we could be together forever," she stood with her uncle.

"No deal girly, I quit remember, you should too," she stared at him not believing his answer.

"No I can't why not?" she stuttered.

"Then girly, I'm sorry but if not joining Team Rocket means not being with you, so be it," he looked away, "Girly like I said you deserve better come with me."

"You're right I should quit," she said. Her uncle panicked, she was the holder he couldn't have her abandon him, "Uncle, I quit."

"No you don't, grab them," he shouted. Two of the executives held on fast to both of them, that boy would ruin his master plan, "Get rid of the boy, take Elyse back to the hideout," he ordered.

"Girly," Ace called, he was being dragged away.

"Baby, Ace I'll never forget you! I promise," she called out to him.

"Good, see ya girly," he smiled and closed his eyes, he seemed to know what his fate was; he knew that he would never see her again.

Giovanni had to make all thoughts of Ace disappear, so she put her in a room and reminded her of Ace, which wasn't very hard, and then he would shock her using magnemite each time the bolt was stronger and stronger. They shocks damaged her brain to the point when ever she thought of Ace or magnemite for that matter she would break down into sobs and faint forgetting what just happened. However her uncle couldn't break the promise she made to Ace, small memories of him would somehow come through and she would convey them to the people around her. Giovanni also thought her could bring her back to feeling no remorse, to being the perfect agent again, but he was wrong. She had finally felt the thing Angie and Jack had known several years ago, love.

She had finally done it, brought back all her memories of Ace, without fainting. She wasn't ready to turn on her uncle yet though. Over the course of the years she had been convinced that Ace was wrong; that she should stay with Team Rocket that it was the best thing. She still needed a little push. That's when she made it to the room Tommy was being held.

"Hi Elise, happy to see us?" Angie and Jack were guarding Tommy's prison.

"I think so, can you let me in?" Elyse asked.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Boss's orders," she replied.

"Okay," Jack said uneasily. He typed in a code on the door's lock and the door opened.

She prepared for the worst: yelling, accusations, tears. But when she walked into the room, Tommy didn't make a sound. He wasn't handcuffed or anything, so he stood up, looked at her at started to talk.

"Elyse, I believe in you," was all he said.

"How could you say that?" she asked, "I kidnapped you, I used you to get what I wanted, I am a criminal." She broke into sobs, repeating one word over and over again, "Ace."

"Elyse, you taught me to believe, so now it's my turn. I can see in your eyes, you've loved and you've been hurt over and over again. I know you can over come all of that, I believe in you," With that she walked out. He should have been worried, but he saw in her eyes a little spark of hope. She was starting to believe.

"Elyse, after this is all over, I want to hear about Ace please," he told her before she left.

"Definitely," she smiled; she had just received that push.

"Elyse, come back," Jack called after her, she was running to the large doors, behind them she would decide her fate, "You can't go in there uninvited."

"Jack, Angie, you have been my friends forever, you are always asking if I am happy, well right now I'm going to make sure I'm always happy." She turned to them then back to the door, "I think I am starting to believe," with that she swung the doors open then raced inside.

"Jack we've got to stop her," Angie started to run to the door. Jack put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "Why not," she asked.

"It's funny Angie; I think I believe in her too. Let's go," he walked away opened the door to Tommy's prison then kept walking.

Angie went into the room Tommy was in looked at him and sighed, "Kid, thanks I think, Elyse is happy finally and you got me believing too," she smiled then ran to catch up with her brother. Tommy ran to the door Elyse went through, when he heard a scream and an explosion.

**Sob, I can't believe I did that wah! You are all like, yes Macy why did you do that. Well I had to kill Ace no matter how much it hurts inside it was a crucial plot point. See ya. **

_Jenna: I can't believe you killed someone… *shrugs* that's a story plot for ya_


	8. Tell me about it

**I don't own Pokémon, Promise.**

Elyse shoved the doors open, "Uncle," she paused, "Giovanni, I can't do this any more."

He didn't look worried, "Oh really?"

She was taken back; he knew something, but what? "Give me my friends back, you know what I am capable of," she held up the stone, "Ember," flame danced on her finger tips, but she didn't send it anywhere, she wanted this to be as peaceful as possible.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," his words were like smoke.

"Why not?" the flames on her hand grew, but then it came to her, "You did it again, didn't you?" The flames disappeared.

"I see you remember, but we will fix that," he was interrupted, Elyse screamed, "Flamethrower!" Intense wall of inferno blasted toward the throne, the wall behind it was completely obliterated. She scanned the room for her uncle; it couldn't have possibly been that easy.

"Elyse, are you alright?" Tommy came through the doors and ran as fast as possible to Elyse and hugged her.

"How did you escape?" She hugged him back; she must have worried him so much.

"The two guards, the ones that attacked us before," he replied.

She smiled, "Jack and Angie, huh. I hope they're happy." Her smile disappeared, the earth started to shake, the large door started to collapse on top of them. "Extreme speed," she held onto Tommy and instantaneously was on the other side of the room.

"Mud slap," Giovanni stood in front of them with a dugtrio by his side. Mud was sent flying at them at breath-taking speeds.

"Extreme speed," she got away again, just barley. Her breathing became heavy she couldn't do this forever, "Tommy," he nodded, "Let's do this!" she threw Bee's pokeball out and reveled the towering dragon into the collapsing building.

"Let's go milotic! Use aqua tail on his dugtrio!" his milotic's tail started to glow and water swirled around it, it lunged at the ground type.

"Dig," Giovanni called, the dugtrio disappeared underground. Milotic's tail stopped glowing while it searched around franticly for its missing opponent. Suddenly the earth beneath the milotic opened up and the dugtrio appeared. "Slash," the dugtrio obeyed and gashed Tommy's pokemon.

"Don't worry Tommy, I got this, Bee fly!" the dragon flapped its wings and took off into the air. Once it had flown high above where the celling was collapsing, it hurtled towards earth and slammed into the dugtrio.

"Dig again!" the dugtrio recovered and quickly made its way under ground. It appeared beneath the milotic and sent it hurdling toward Bee, causing damage to both.

"This isn't working, our pokemon are much too weak to face off against his," she tried to think of some way to escape, they were fighting a hopeless battle. "Flamethrower!" the flames surrounded the dugtrio but it made no attempt to escape,

"Fool, I thought I raised you better than that! Fire moves have little effect on ground types." Giovanni scoffed.

Tommy winked at Elyse, "type advantages aren't everything, it's how much you believe in your pokemon, water gun!" the milotic sent gallons of water at the flames filling the room with smoke.

"Fly!" Elyse called.

When the smoke cleared, Tommy and Elyse were gone. "I'll find you, "Giovanni muttered to himself, "Because I have something you want."

"Where are we Elyse?" Tommy looked around; they were in a forest, with as many trees as pokemon. "I've never seen these pokemon in Sinnoh before," he watched a caterpie clime a tall tree to eat a berry.

"That's because we aren't in Sinnoh. Welcome to Kanto, we are about mile from the cycling road in a uncharted forest, the perfect hideout."

"Wow, we flew from the Rocket Base in Sinnoh to Kanto in almost an instant," he was amazed, it didn't seem like they had been flying too long.

"The Rocket Base was in Kanto, when I kidnapped you and Ian, I took you to Kanto."

"Oh, that reminds me, where is Ian?" he looked her in the eye and gasped, "No, it can't be true," he saw an unbelievable amount of sadness in her eyes which could only mean one thing.

"History has a way to repeat itself, Tommy." They were silent for a moment longer, "Come on Tommy, let's set up camp."

Tommy followed her and helped set up their tents, when they were finished he helped make food for supper, all with something on his mind. While they were eating her told her what it was, "Elyse, tell me about Ace."

**With the words of Lemony Snicket, The end is near.**


	9. A hill of daisies, the end

**Nomekop nwo t'nod I (What dose this say backward?)**

**Epilogue**

"Where are we going," Tommy raced down cycling road on the bike Elyse "rented."

"I already told you it's a surprise," she watched Tommy fly past a flag pole without a second glance, she however slowed down and took the flag down and threw it into the lake she took an old flag with illegible writing on it out of her backpack and had it fly at half mast. She imagined she could hear a motorcycle, ready to pick her up and take her away from her worries. She realized it wasn't her imagination but there was a real motorcycle behind her.

"Ace?" she turned around but was disappointed, "Hi Raul."

"Hey girly, the gang decided you should have this," he handed her a leather jacket, Ace's.

"Thanks Raul, you are a good friend," so much had changed, so much.

"You're welcome, pay some respect to him for us will ya?" he asked.

"Sure will, see you around."

"See you girly," he hopped on his bike and rode off, she missed her old nickname.

She eventually caught up with Tommy, "Elyse all I see is a hill with a bunch of daisies on it," he was confused he was expecting something different like a battle or a new water type.

"I planted them there, and I think it's time to tell you about Ace."

Tommy quickly quieted down and listened intently, his eyes started to wonder one by one his questions were answered except one why here? He searched the hill, the daisies were in bloom, all of them were descendants of the one Ace gave Elyse. His eyes spotted a stone, and realized why they had come here; it was a head stone with four letters that spelled, Baby.

**The End**

**I hoped you liked it, but this will not be it this entire story was a prequel to something bigger, but first I will write a spin-off type thing 100-percent-Empoleon gave me the Idea and I will write it soon I will call it ****I Know What You Mean Now. ****Look for it! **

**For Now Macy Webber**


End file.
